This disclosure relates to increasing image pixel brightness values while lowering backlight intensity, thereby saving power while distorting the appearance of only a fraction of the pixels.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
Often, the LCD device is a portable device. Accordingly, power consumption may become an issue, since a user may not always have external power sources readily available. One major component of the portable device that consumes power is the backlight of the LCD. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to devise power saving techniques and hardware that may reduce the energy consumption of the backlight unit of the device, while still providing a user experience similar to that provided when the device is attached to an external power source.